


Anothergate

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tic_tac_woe, Doom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: An AU where the Elsydeon didn't manage to close the rift in time.





	Anothergate

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'time/space rifts'

Arcane blue light continued to pour from the hilt of the sword. The blade had long since been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces that shimmered around them with a tinkling noise like broken glass falling to the floor. Instead the shards floated in a cloud, their light still twinkling on and off, as the legendary sword's protective field desperately tried to hold. Once more or less blade shaped, the sword's power now spread out around them in a cocoon as it desperately tried to distribute all of its energy around them, containing its passengers without leaving any weak points. 

Rune heard and felt the surging tide of teleportation spells being cast over and over again, failing each time due to intense interference that sounded like a raging storm. Reality briefly rippled in and out but they remained within the torn vestiges of the pocket dimension that had been a prison for an entity so powerful and malevolent that their death throes had ruptured the fabric of the dimension enough to force it to rip itself apart. Wild fundamental forces of the Universe, unshaped magic, crackled in balls of lightning all around them, battering the shields and playing havoc with the structure of their energy lattices where they hit. The shields rippled again, trying to rearrange themselves to fill another hole, while the second part of the spell tried once more to teleport them to safety. 

"The time warp is expanding," reported Wren, "Assuming we survive this accident, I can no longer predict where or when we will emerge. That is also assuming this spatiotemporal rift does not also expand outwards and invade real space..."

"WHAT? Wouldn't that be really, REALLY bad?" Chaz screamed.

"It could very well trigger the same destruction that the Profound Darkness wished for," replied the android. His voice was completely neutral not because his creators had failed to program him with appropriate emotional reactions but because they chose not to, as his stoicism in a crisis had been found to inspire similar good morale in human troops, "It is imperative that we think of another way to escape."

"I'm Ryuka-ing as fast as I can," said Rune, "Hard to do much an ancient artifact of power shouldn't already be able to do..."

"An Escapipe won't work either," said Rika, "Can't you call the spaceship?"

"According to the laws of physics, we're not considered to be in space. Our analogous location in real time is still in a field outside Mile," said Wren.

"Right where we parked the Landrover?" asked Demi.

"Demi, we cannot just..."

"How fast can that thing go, anyway?" asked Rune.

Ten minutes later, a large, armoured land vehicle burst out of the charred, lightining-filled hole in the ground just outside Mile. 

However, the hole didn't close up behind them, but continued to expand...


End file.
